fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Ragnos
Daniel Ragnos (Danieru Ragunosu) is a Dragon Slayer SS-Class Mage of Sabertooth Guild.Originally a Dragon Slayer from four hundred years past, Michael was sent to the future to assist in the destruction of Acnologia. Appearance Daniel is a tall slim young man with messy dark brown hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upward and a tuft obscuring part of his forehead.The eyes are brown with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's.His arms are covered with tribal draconian tattoos similar to marks on his Dragon foster mother's body marks.He has a Symbol of Sabertooth Guild on his right shoulder. Daniel's outfit consists of a a long,dark grey coat. Below it, a black shirt,grey pants and a pair of black ankle boots with red shoelaces. In Dragonforce his appearance changes:His hair turns darker along with his eyes.The dark grey lightning aura covers him and dark grey draconian claws cover his hands.The whlole his body is getting covered with scale-like marks looking like a tribal pattern. Personality Daniel is is a terse and self-contained person when it comes to contacting strangers.He has some sadistic tendencies as shown in fighting other mages or in assassination missions.He is quite emotional,and can be easy brought to uncontrolled anger so he can even bite someone.Daniel prefers staying alone,improving his Dragon Slayer skills,making them closer to a real Dragon.Spending most of his time training,he trains as hard as if it would be the last day before he will have to face Acnologia.He is fond of travelling,but not using transport (because of motion sickness) He only trusts his only friend-the exceed from Edolas named Samson.While being with him,Daniel is easy-going,friendly and cheerful Daniel does not count his non-dragon slayer opponents as the ones to compete him.He thinks,average human or any non-dragon slayer mage can be a victim or a friend,but never an enemy,for they are never equal to a Dragon,this philosophy is close to the philosophy of Dragons 400 years ago. His main aim in his life is to defeat Acnologia and to become a new Dragon King,also to gain the ability to turn into a Dragon. Daniel really admires Acnologia and interests in his story. Daniel suffers terrible motion sickness,his skin pales,cold sweating,barely stands on his feet and,sometimes throws up. He is sure,that the Dragon Slayers are not mages,they are the half-dragon humans with dragon abilities. Daniel is a great guitar player.He has a huge guitar collection in his house which keeps on increasing,he also asked a wood-make mage to make for him some custom guitars for money.Daniel spends his free time guitar playing and designing new guitars. Daniel believes he is some kind of The Chosen One,for his surviving in the Acnologia's slaughter History An orphan originally born over four hundred years ago, Daniel was raised by a Dragon known as Azalya, who taught him Eclipse Dragon Slayer Magic.Azalya ended up implanting her damaged soul in Daniel's body, and then used him as a host to create anti-Dragonification antibodies. Before being found by Azalya,Daniel lived in a small town with his family.He was two years old when Acnologia invaded the town,everyone was dead,everything was destroyed,Daniel miraculously survived.Then he was wandering around.Starved,half-dead he came to a cave to hide there for the night.The Cave was a Dragon's lair.The Dragon named Azalya spotted a little miserable child and agreed to be his foster parent and to teach him Eclipse Dragon Slayer Magic. Alone he was travelling and training,before he went to Edolas.There he met his would-be friend Samson,who was an exceed.Together they went to Earthland and became the team of independent mages.Some time later,because of need for money,they joined the Fairy Tail Guild. When Fairy Tail was disbanded,Daniel and Samson joined Sabertooth Guild. After Dragons finally appeared,Azalya told him,that when half of her soul was extracted by Acnologia,she kept it in the necklace made of Dragon Fang.Then she gave it to Daniel,and that was giving him the half dragon's power,before she left him forever,she extracted last part of her soul into Daniel,giving him power of the whole dragon,and making him the strongest Dragon Slayer after Acnologia.Azalya understood,that it might dragonify her son,but that was the only way to defeat the Black Dragon. Magic and Abilities Enhanced Hearing Enhanced Smell Enhanced Vision Master Hand-to-hand combatant Enhanced Strength Eclipse Dragon Slayer Magic:Daniel is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat.He is the first gen Dragon Slayer.As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves.As an eclipse dragon slayer,he can consume solar and lunar power,anything white,anything black,light,darkness and shadows to regain his strength and to heal the wounds.During the sun eclipse he becomes completely invincible and his magic is infinite,until the sun eclipse is ended.The power of attacks depends on Daniel's emotions.His Dragon foster mother Azalya gave her power remains to him,giving him an acceptance to the Eclipse Dragon King Mode.The Eclipse Element consists of Solar Energy and Darkness. Spells Eclipse Dragon's Roar:Daniel exhales a large burst of solar energy and darkness.The spell works like a cannon causing heavy damage of everything Eclipse Dragon's Angel Claw:Daniel covers his wrist with eclipse energy in shape of Dragon's Claw,strikes the opponent,tearing him apart Eclipse Dragon's Pulsar Fist:Daniel covers his fist with eclipse energy and punches the target.The strike is generating the crushing blast wave Eclipse Dragon's Wing Attack:Daniel's arms are covered with eclipse energy,then he shoots the explosive bundles of energy of them and radiating the scalding heat Eclipse Dragon's Fang:Daniel generates eclipse energy from his hand and unleashes them against his target. Eclipse Dragon's Scythe:Daniel forms his eclipse energy into a shape of a blade and launches it at his target from a distance.The scythe has all the properties of a real one Eclipse Dragon's Sword Horn:Daniel turns his body into eclipse energy and swirls around his target. He then propels himself at his target from underneath, as a beam of solar energy and darkness, deeply cutting into them upon impact. Dragon Slayer Secret Art Chaos Overture:Sky Shattering:Daniel generates the storm of eclipse energy,destroying everything on it's way Atritus Gloria:Blazing Star:The strongest spell.Daniel generates the huge beam of energy that looks like an eclpsed sun.The beam grows.The star begins devouring everything on it's way,and keeps on growing.In its final form,the Star explodes releasing all destructive power of the sun and darkness.Nothing living survives in radius of 4 km. The explosion leaves the crater. Atritus Gloria:Eclipse Dragon Great Form:Daniel creates an Artificial Dragon of dark and light energy,controlled by him. Shadow Eclipse Dragon Mode Shadow Eclipse Dragon's Sword Horn:Daniel turns his body into shadows and eclipse energy and swirls around his target. He then propels himself at his target from underneath, as a beam of dark blue light, deeply cutting into them upon impact. Shadow Eclipse Dragon's Shred Silk:From his hand,Daniel releases a multitude of very thin beams of eclipse energy and shadows, which pierce his target, heavily damaging them. Shadow Eclipse Dragon's Eruption:Daniel generates shadows and explosions from the ground, hitting the target from underneath, throwing them into the air whilst simultaneously damaging them. Eclipse Dragon King Mode Eclipse Dragon King Mode is a unique ability granted unto an Eclipse Dragon Slayer by Azalya, the Eclipse Dragon Queen.As a result of the sheer volume of the Magic Power itself, before even properly utilizing the power to its fullest.Daniel radiates solar and darkness energy everywhere.The Draconian tattoo apears on his hand.The darkness covers everything,the solar energy burns and devours everything on it's way.He starts lighting with blinding light and radiates darknes at the same time.And the speed and power drastically increase to levels that allow them to fight toe-to-toe with beings as incredulously powerful as Acnlogia, and even completely incinerate forbidden, powerful Magic such as Black Dragon King Magic. Eclipse Dragon King's Roar:Daniel exhales a large burst of solar energy and darkness.In Dragon King mode,the power is as strong as the real Dragon's.The spell works like a cannon causing heavy damage of everything. Eclipse Dragon King's Demolition Fist:Daniel covers his fist with eclipse energy and punches the target.The strike is generating the crushing blast wave.The power is as strong as the real Dragon's. Eclipse Dragon King's Sword Horn:Daniel turns his body into eclipse energy and swirls around his target. He then propels himself at his target from underneath, as a beam of solar energy and darkness, deeply cutting into them upon impact.The power is as strong as the real Dragon's. Dragonforce When Daniel enters Dragonforce,his body is getting covered with Scale-like Tribal Pattern and his hands turn to Draconic Claws. Dragon Force is the final, most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain; granting them power comparable to that which a real Dragon possesses: the power to utterly destroy everything.In this mode Daniel's whole terrifying destructive,deadly power is released.He becomes powerful enough to anihilate the army or to wound a Dragon.